


Procyon

by breepers_creepers



Series: Asterism [15]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Lodestar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breepers_creepers/pseuds/breepers_creepers
Summary: Clockwork teaches Danny to create portals.
Series: Asterism [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586794
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Procyon

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Clockwork asked before Danny was even fully in the tower.

"You already know I did." Danny had been visiting Jazz again. He hadn't felt this close to her since they were little. It seemed dying had helped them reconnect, and for once, Danny was thankful for it.

"It is generally considered polite to ask, rather than assume."

"It wouldn't really be assuming in your case."

Clockwork's lips twitched almost lazily. Danny hesitated. He had learned that that was a dangerous look for Clockwork. "What is it?"

Clockwork turned to face the viewing screens so he didn't have to look at Danny. "I've decided it's time to teach you how to make portals."

"Why now?" Danny frowned. "I didn't even know I could do that."

Clockwork hummed cryptically. "You'll need to learn today if you're going to get enough practice."

Danny scoffed, his good mood evaporating. "I can never get a straight answer out of you."

Clockwork laughed and led Danny up the stairs to a room he hadn't been in before. It was a large room, completely undecorated except for a big symbol etched into the center of the floor.

"What's this?" Danny turned around, looking for any other details. There were none.

"This is the training room, made specifically for you. The sigil is there to help you focus your powers."

Danny nodded. He'd never seen a symbol like it before, so he supposed he'd have to take Clockwork's word for it. Perhaps he should research sigils? He'd been itching to learn something new, now that he didn't have to waste his time on schoolwork.

Clockwork gestured to the symbol.

Danny stepped into the center of the circle, and it lit with green fire. He flinched in surprise. The flames surrounded him, but they didn't burn. In fact, they were almost cold. Danny reached out to touch one.

"Better not," Clockwork warned.

Danny looked at him and pulled his hand back. "Okay. How do I start?"

"Hold your hands together, thumb to thumb." Clockwork demonstrated. "Now, envision a link between them. Pour your energy into that link, and slowly pull your hands apart."

Danny did as he said. Nothing happened.

"That's fine. It will take a few tries to get the energy to manifest, and even longer until it's strong enough to form a portal. Keep doing it until you get a portal the size of your head."

Then Clockwork left the room, leaving Danny to practice alone. Danny stared at the door. He could probably leave, find the library to look up sigils. But... He wasn't sure what would happen if he crossed the green flames. Danny carefully touched the wall of fire. His hand instantly went numb. He pulled his hand back and shook the feeling back into it. No leaving the circle.

Sighing, Danny crossed his legs, hovering in the center of the circle, and began to practice. He wasn't sure how long he had been there when he first saw a spark of green energy between his hands. Danny jerked in shock, and the spark dissipated.

Feeling a little better about his efforts, he tried again, this time widening the spark into a small amorphous blob. It disappeared again.

Danny bit his tongue and did it a third time. The blob grew until he could have fit a hand through it.

He continued like this for what was probably hours, though time didn't seem to matter in Clockwork's tower. Each time he tried, the portal grew slightly bigger and more stable, until finally, Danny had a hole in reality the size of his head.

Clockwork entered the room again just as Danny let it go. Danny looked at him triumphantly.

Clockwork nodded at him, something like pride in the curve of his mouth. He waved a hand and the flames tapered out.

Suddenly, Danny felt oddly light-headed. He floated to the floor.

"Be careful standing up, Daniel. Without the sigil to help you maintain your energy, you will feel very faint. Go rest for now, you can pick it up again later."

Danny nodded carefully, wary of his spinning sight, and cautiously walked out of the circle. He didn't want to waste any energy by flying, despite it being almost second nature.

Clockwork floated alongside Danny through the conjoined towers to his room. He had once asked where Clockwork's room was, but apparently only the newest ghost needed to sleep. Danny almost mourned the thought of not needing to sleep anymore, but pushed it aside for later.

By the time they reached Danny's room - which looked something like a hotel room with glow in the dark star stickers on the ceiling - Danny was stumbling. Clockwork grabbed his shoulder and guided him to his bed.

Danny collapsed. He vaguely noted Clockwork turning off the lights with a snap of his fingers, and then he was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Clockwork is that kind of frustrating teacher who let's you figure out everything on your own. Good thing Danny learns best that way.


End file.
